


Cambridge Weekend

by onpu1234



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Cambridge, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mystrade fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, mystrade, punting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpu1234/pseuds/onpu1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg過於沉迷工作，所以Mycroft安排了一個週末休假到劍橋，他曾在那兒上大學，他們試圖在康河的平底船上度過寧靜時刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambridge Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cambridge Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314571) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> For [chasingriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver),
> 
> A translation of [Cambridge Weekend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1314571/chapters/2732425) by chasingriver.

劍橋，有過百年學院歷史，充滿發人深省建築的城鎮，還有一大群自殺式單車手，或許應稱為「殺氣騰騰的單車手」。

Mycroft將Greg拉回行人路，旁邊又另一個嗖嗖掠過，蔑視交通規則，無視不幸走進單車道的人。Greg習慣了倫敦交通，而這帶來行人隱患。

Mycroft將他拉離工作，堅持要離開倫敦過週末。當他們一登上週五傍晚的火車，他就發現這主意有多好。隨著列車服務員送上現磨咖啡（Mycroft的是茶）和晚餐，他疑惑工作怎會是打發週末時光的好主意。讓Mycroft去安排他們這難得的旅行是明智的，Greg會買便宜的標準車廂車票，那車廂全都是吵鬧的年輕人，吵得他們選擇頭等車廂的豪華座位。

他從未去過劍橋，但Mycroft在那兒上大學（猶如是個驚喜），他曾答應帶Greg參觀所有只開放給校友的大樓和院子。縱使整個城市都充斥著夏季遊客，還是有一片安靜美好的寶地留給他們。

他們入住某古舊旅館，有鉛玻璃窗和百年悠久歷史。當然，旅館「現代」得有自來水（和出乎意料的wi-fi），同時保留著自身「歷史美感」。假若你裝著看不見鄰近道路上滿滿的車輪（和永遠都在的單車），你可感覺身處於中世紀。撇除夜壺和現代地毯，一般如果是Mycroft安排旅程，他們會入住時髦精品酒店，Greg得承認這是別開生面變化的一步。

星期六早上他們悠閒地參觀三一學院和國王學院的歷史建築，他因他們曾看過莫里斯的情人而認得某幾棟。雄偉的石頭建築為學院帶來永恆和靈魂，這是現代建築缺少的，又或許是每代學生走過各自學院而帶來這種感覺。Mycroft領著他參觀萊恩圖書館和那「小禮拜堂」，而在Greg眼中，那是個完整的大教堂。接著，他們去「學院飯堂」，那飯堂完全看似哈利波特的翻版。

Mycroft似乎有點懷念這一切。

「你懷念嗎？」

Mycroft皺眉，想了一會兒。「我懷念一部分。我享受學習，圍繞在建築物裡，甚至那遠離家人的自由，但無法忍受的是那大部分學生，他們都無心向學。」

「最後那部分可適用於國內任何一所學校。」

「是的。可我曾希望這裡不適用，但還是發生了。我可能是那少數幾個沒在每週末醉倒的人。」

Greg微笑。「而我就是愛你這點。「他說，靠上並輕握Mycroft的手。「想去城裡吃點什麼？這裡的氣氛令我肚餓。」

輕鬆的午餐過後，Mycroft建議他們到康河撐船。那狹窄、水流慢的河道是悠閒地撐平底船的好地方，這是劍橋學生由來已久的傳統，假若一大群人聚集在「租平底船度過下午時光」標誌是某種象徵，那也是對很多遊客而言的一種樂趣。  
渡過河上可能只得十米長的短橋，他們低頭看見 名副其實的交通擠塞，狹長的船用不同角度塞在窄小的河道。

遊客向自己困惑著的家人發出號令，希望能好好在河道上航行。

「不，向那邊推！我們要撞――」

木船相撞，「砰」的一聲響起。

「不，不是那邊，是另一邊！」

「除非你提起整只船，我們過不到那邊。」

「我就跟你說了這是個壞主意，Phyllis。」

「媽媽，我們去買雪糕吧？」

「那裡。我見到有空位，駛去那邊。」

「我不能動，那些船擋著路。」

「媽媽，我不想玩這個，我要上廁所。」

「你應在開始前上，我們會完成這，你會喜歡的。」

「老天，竹竿塞住了！我不能抓緊！」

然後，必然地，

撲通。

Greg不同意地望著Mycroft。「我以為這該是悠閒的？」

Mycroft咯咯笑。「我也以為是。來，我有更好的主意。」

「或許不是撐船？」

「如果你不想，我們可以做別的。」

「不，不，可以的。我只不想混進這趟水，」他說，指向橋底醞釀漸大的混亂。

「能理解的，但他們通常在三一留著幾隻平底船給學生。我肯定如果我友善地問，他們會讓一隻給我們。此外，那兒距離這噩夢比較遠。」

「嗯，好吧。答應我，我們不會掉進水裡？」

「我不能答應任何事，Gregory，但我會負責撐船，如果這是你想問的，」他微笑說。「只要你不站起，我們會沒事。」

他們獲准用其中一隻，雖不像其他租用的那般新和光亮，但仍有舒適坐墊，看似穩固。Mycroft將船靠在岸邊，Greg踏進去。船搖了一下，但他坐下來後就平穩了。Mycroft跟隨他上船，把鞋和襪子脫掉，將蒼白的雙腳暴露在溫暖的太陽下。Mycroft的奶白膚色在淡麻色長褲對比下異常性感，Greg想用自己的手指去撫摸他的足踝――

「什麼？」Mycroft打斷思路，抓到他的目光。

「沒什麼。」Greg有點過快的回答。

「明顯有事，如果你對我的雙腳不安，我可以穿回鞋，只是光著腳可以感覺更好。」

「噢，天啊，不，不是那樣。」Greg有點尷尬說。「你雙腳很美，你應多光著腳。」

「喔，真的？」他的嘴角扯起個笑容。「我還不知道原來你對腳有癖好。」

「我沒有。好吧，可能有，只是沒發現過。你這樣打扮令你挺性感。」

「我會記住的。」Mycroft輕笑一下說。「真的？」

「嗯。」

Mycroft用船槳將船推離岸邊，輕鬆駕馭四米長的杆。Greg挺肯定船繼續這樣子擺動的話，他必會罵死Mycroft。船一到河道中間，Mycroft站在船後面的一小片平臺，對著鋪滿碎石的河床插進船杆推動船隻。雙手隨著船杆朝後，他把船杆提離水面，重複動作。船隻以平穩悠閒的速度前進，越過其他船，但又不是趕著去某個地方。這裡大部分船也是跟隨旅行團的家庭，明智地遠離河另一邊的交通擠塞，讓會這門技巧的人負責撐船。

「那麼，以前上學時你經常這樣做嗎？」

「嗯……一點吧。這是傳統儀式，穿著衣服，從平底船上掉下什麼的，是撐篙學會的傳統。」

「不是『只穿部分』？」Greg好奇地問。

「啊哈，」Mycroft笑著說。「那是完全另一個傳統。」

「這是令我後悔沒上大學的事，」Greg諷刺說。「雖然，我可以付錢看後者。」

Mycroft輕笑。

「那你就整個下午悠閒地撐船，討論柏拉圖的《饗宴》？」Greg問，指的是他們一幕接一幕重現的《莫里斯的情人》情節。

「你這麼說令整件事變得沉悶，有時我們會在這野餐。」

「可惜我們已經吃了午飯。」

Mycroft微笑，將船駛往大的柳樹下，樹蔭大片覆蓋水面，差不多到河中間。「有點熱，坐在樹蔭下一會吧。」

船駛到樹蔭下面，他們發現這是個陽光斑駁、綠洋洋的隱蔽處，樹枝形成優美的天然涼亭，把他們從其他船中躲起來。

「估計這不在一般的行程裡吧。」Greg說。

「大多遊客也避免大樹，而且他們不會駛到這麼遠。」Mycroft將船杆推進水裡說，利用這道力楔住船，然後站在船裡，行到Greg坐著的雙人座位上。

「你好，美人。」Greg說，往Mycroft伸手好讓他穩住坐下來。

「目前為止還喜歡嗎？」Mycroft把手放在Greg大腿上說。

「我沒想到會有……這樣，」他回復。「介紹書可沒這樣寫。」

「噢，Gregory，我向你保證，你會得到我最私人的關注。」他說，靠上親吻他。分開時說，「真正問題是，你想得到多少私人關注，在這麼公眾、任何人也可以看到我們的地方？」手指開始在Greg的大腿內側打圈。

Greg深深吸一口氣。「這是不是個陷阱？」

「你認為我會在這樣的問題上說笑？」Mycroft說。他嘗試板起臉可笑容出賣了他。

「我很樂意讓你在這兒解決我，」Greg主動地說，然後補充，「但實話說，我最多只有勇氣在這深吻，溫存一下。在警局工作不能讓我在劍橋逃避公眾猥褻罪，我答應你回到酒店後跟你做很多愛補償。」

「我有別的提議，」Mycroft說。「這裡完了後，我帶你看我以前讀書時的房子，我肯定你會著迷的。」然後他的聲線比平時更低沉性感，補充「而且比酒店更近。」

Greg咧嘴笑，這聽上去不錯，再一次當壞男孩，在Mycroft的舊房間冒著被抓的風險共用些迷人淫亂時刻。「這聽上去跟在這兒一樣危險。」他說，明明應是警告，但更像讚賞。

「噢，當然有風險。你肯定不會太過分？」Mycroft挑逗說。

「生活沒些許刺激又有什麼意思？」他說，一艘船在他們身旁幾米經過的同時傾前親吻Mycroft。

Mycroft喃喃表示同意，把他拉近「想法一致。」


End file.
